Skater Boy
by HyuugaLore
Summary: Sakura hace ballet, y Naruto es un skater. Cuando se encuentran en el parque se enamoran a primera vista. Pero Naruto no es lo suficientemente bueno para ella. Cuando sea demasiado tarde, Sakura se dará cuenta de lo que vale.
1. Cómo nos conocimos

**Skater Boy**

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, si no haría un harem con Hinata ^^.<p>

Nota: Bueno, a mí lo que se me da es traducir y dibujar historias, así que es la primera vez que escribo…No sean duros conmigo, por favor ^^

Advertencias: Hay un poco de OoC

* * *

><p>Y allí fue donde se encontraron. En el parque, un día más del verano.<p>

-Oye, Shikamaru, ¿no te parece guapa esa chica?- Dice un chico con unas graciosas rallas en el rostro.-

-Que pena Naruto, va un chico con ella.-Dijo Shikamaru con cara de aburrimiento (C/Como siempre -.-).- En realidad no me da pena, no creo que pueda enamorarse de ti.

-¿Por qué dices eso, Shikamaru?-Dijo Naruto enfadado.- Sé que soy algo normal para una belleza como ella, pero, tampoco estoy tan mal…

-No lo digo por eso, idiota.-Mientras le daba un coscorrón.-Es de clase alta, además de que ha salido por la televisión, mi novia es una de sus amigas.

-Igual lo intentaré.-Dijo Naruto, pero vio mejor al chico que la acompañaba.-Sasuke Uchiha.-Dijo en susurro.- ¿Sabes qué Shikamaru? Hablaré con ella cuando ese tipo se aleje de ella.

-Si es que lo hace.-Añadió Shikamaru-Yo mejor me voy, te vas a pasar todo el día aquí, y paso.

-Tacaño, no ayudas ni a un amigo en problemas.-Dijo refunfuñando.

Y después de una hora que estuvo Sasuke hablando con Sakura, que Naruto averiguó su nombre por la conversación, fue Sasuke a comprarle un helado, debido al calor que tenía.

-Oye chico, ¿por qué nos estás siguiendo? Sal de los arbustos anda, pervertido.- Dijo Sakura con mala leche-

-¡No soy ningún pervertido!-Dijo Naruto mostrando su cara-Solo me parecías mona y te seguí.

-Oh, gracias…-Dijo Sakura sonrojándose.- Al parecer Sasuke va a ir a una heladería que está bastante lejos, puedes hablar conmigo si quieres…-Dijo con bastante timidez-

-¿¡En serio! Además de ser mona, eres simpática, creo que me enamoro de ti cada vez más.-Dijo Naruto con una gran sonrisa en la cara.-

-Por supuesto, es imposible no enamorarse de mí.- Dijo apartando los ojos por la timidez-

-Sentémonos en ese banco.-Dijo Naruto señalando dicho objeto.-

-¿Por cierto cómo te llamas? Yo soy Sakura H-Haruno, encantada.- Dijo ya sentada, con algo de temor por si sabía la importancia de su familia.-

-Oh, bonito nombre.-Sonriendo como acostumbra en Naruto.-Yo soy Naruto Uzumaki.

Como Sasuke se tardó bastante, ellos hablaron durante los diez minutos más bonitos para los dos, en toda su vida.

-¿Así que practicas ballet?.-Dijo Naruto con curiosidad.-Debe ser duro y difícil, he visto

los movimientos que hacen por la televisión…-Hizo una pausa corta.-¡Es increíble!

-¿Enserio lo piensas?-Viendo como Naruto asentía con la cabeza.-¿Y tú que haces Naruto?- Ahora ella con curiosidad.-

-Pues yo soy un skater, y además toco la guitarra, a veces canto, pero no sé si lo hago bien.-Dijo Naruto riéndose como un tonto.-

-Eso si es admirable, es difícil para mí.-Dijo Sakura riéndose.-

-Llevo preguntándomelo desde que te vi pero…¿Estás en una cita con ese chico?

-¡Por supuesto que no! Sasuke-kun nunca tendría una conmigo.-Dijo con una mueca de dolor.-Quedamos con unos amigos para ver una película en el cine, pero quedé con Sasuke-kun antes, ya que descubrimos que tenemos gustos parecidos…

-Ah claro, lo siento por mi parte.-Dijo Naruto con una gotita en la cabeza.-

-¡Oye Sakura! ¿¡Quién es ese tipo!-Dijo mientras caminaba hacia ellos muy enfadado.- _¡Es Naruto!-_¡Sakura nos vamos!

-Pero, ¡Sasuke-kun!-Mirando a Naruto-¡El es..!-Pero Sasuke no le dejó terminar de hablar cogiéndola de la muñeca- ¡Me haces daño Sasuke!

-Todos están aquí ya, vamos.-Decía mientras le pasaba la mano por el cuello a Sakura, y Ino, Sai y Temari miraban a Naruto.-

-Lo siento Naruto, te veo luego.-Dijo Sakura sonrojándose por la presencia de Sasuke.- Vamos, chicos.-Se fue sonriendo-

-¿Vieron a ese chico inútil en el banco?-Comentó Ino-

-Si, era un punk, por como iba vestido.-Respondió Temari-

-Era patético, mejor que no nos estorben los de tu clase, inútil.-Dijo Ino con furia.-

-Vamos Ino no te pases.-Dijo Sakura, intentando defenderlo.-

-¿No me digas que estabas con él? Si es así mejor que no me hables, frentona.-

-Cállate, estúpida cerda, no estoy de humor.-

_-Así que Sakura-chan no soy lo suficientemente bueno para ti..._-Pensó Naruto mientra estaba en el suelo, ya que Sasuke lo había empujado.-

-¿E-Estás bien?-Dijo una persona mientras le extendía la mano para que se levantara.-Soy H-Hinata Hyuuga, u-un placer conocerte.- Y sonrió con un leve rubor en las mejillas.-

* * *

><p>Bueno es algo corto pero os dejo con la intriga de que pasará con Naruto, Hinata y Sakura.<p>

En el próximo capítulo habrá un salto temporal de 5 años, y SÍ, es NaruHina, ahora viene lo de verdad, solo esperen.

¡Ah! Se me olvidaba, hice esta historia inspirada en la canción de Sk8er boi, de Avril Lavigne, pero en un flash de NaruHina. Búsquenlo si quieren en youtube.


	2. El adiós

** Skater Boy**

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece.

* * *

><p>-Desde que Sasuke-kun me dejó tengo que cuidar del bebé yo sola.-Dijo suspirando una mujer de aproximadamente veinte años, en una casa enorme, pero vacía.-A ver que están pasando por Mtv.-Suspiró<p>

Y encendió la televisión. Dejando ver a un chico con una guitarra, acompañado de una chica guapísima cantante con el pelo largo y un chico con unas graciosas marcas en las mejillas con la batería.

-¿¡Pero ese no es el chico que conocí en el parque hace cinco años!-Dijo sorprendida- Tal vez Ino sepa algo…La llamaré.

Inmediatamente la llamó, a lo que le dijo:

-¿Sakura te refieres a No somos nadie?-Dijo la rubia por el teléfono- Son muy famosos hoy en día, y los miembros son guapísimos, especialmente Naruto. Tengo entradas para su concierto esta noche, amiga estás de suerte. ¿Quieres venir?

-_Al parecer no lo recuerda para nada-_Pensó Sakura-Claro que quiero ir.-_Tal vez me recupere de lo que pasó con Sasuke-kun, y Naruto me de otra oportunidad._

-Pues a las nueve de la noche, donde siempre los conciertos ¿Vale?-

-Gracias Ino.-

-Es que desde que Sasuke te engañó con Karin, las cosas te salen muy mal, a ver si te animas, mujer.-Dijo Ino intentando animarla.

-Adiós, nos vemos después.-Y seguido de esto colgó el teléfono.

Y pasadas cinco o seis horas, Sakura dejó a su bebé con una vecina y salió con su coche al concierto.

-¡Ino!-La llamó en cuanto la vio-¿Qué haces ahí parada? Dicen que el concierto ya va a empezar.

-Es que Sai todavía no ha llegado… ¿Puedes entrar tú sola?-Mientras le daba la entrada-

-Que remedio… Deberías buscarte otro novio, Sai o llega tarde, o no llega.

-No digas eso Sakura, antes era así, de usar y tirar, pero he madurado. No como otras.- Sakura le miró con mala cara.- ¡Venga entra ya!-Y la empujó.-

-¡_Wow! Está todo esto lleno… En mi boleto dice que estoy en la segunda fila. A ver si me dejan pasar antes de que empiece el concierto._

Y por el escenario llegó un chico rubio, seguido de una chica con el pelo negro azulado, y un chico con el pelo marrón oscuro.

-¿¡Quieren que esto empiece ya!-Dijo Naruto gritando con todas sus fuerzas ya que la multitud gritaba mucho.-

-¡Sííííííí!- Gritaron todos al unísono.-

-Pues aquí vamos-Y empezaron a cantar una canción Pop Rock

Después de una hora de concierto-

-¡Gracias a todos! ¡Adiós, nos vemos en otro concierto!-Dijeron los tres integrantes al unísono.

-_Naruto…-_Pensó Sakura_- Estoy decidida en salir contigo, Naruto. Te seguiré al camerino.-_Y fue a los alrededores del camerino después de despedirse de Ino y Sai_-Ah…me siento como si lo acosara._

Y allí lo vio, bajo la luz de una farola, que resaltaba sus bonitos ojos azules.

-¡Naruto-kun!-Dijo una chica con ojos perlados, corriendo hacia Naruto.-Has estado genial.

-Tú también, Hinata.-Y la abrazó.-Te quiero mucho, gracias por estar aquí siempre por mí.

-Pues claro, Naruto-kun, cuando te vi en el parque me diste un sensación especial, como si pudiera ver tu alma.

-Ja,ja,ja, Hinata, no digas esas cosas…haces que me sonroje.-En le dio un pequeño beso.-

-Pero llevo preguntándote esto muchas veces, la canción que cantamos hoy ¿Está inspirada en alguna chica que conociste?-

-Pues te lo diré…Me inspiré en una chica guapísima que conocí en el parque el mismo día que tú y yo nos conocimos.-Hizo una breve pausa.-Me enamoré de ella al instante, pero al parecer no era lo suficientemente bueno para ella…

-Pues sabes qué, Naruto-kun…-Sonrió-Me alegro de que no pudiera ver la clase de hombre que podías llegar a ser.

Y fueron a los camerinos cogidos de la mano y algo sonrojados.

-¿Sabes qué Naruto? Me alegro de que seas feliz.-Dijo Sakura susurrando_.- Ese día, en el parque, me enamoré completamente de ti._- Y sonrió

* * *

><p>Ya está, se acabó la historia de Sakura…Tengo pensado hacer como se creó la banda Naruto, Hinata y Kiba (Si no lo habían notado, era Kiba…).<p>

Pero no sé, lo pensaré detenidamente.

Espero que les haya gustado, siento el retraso, como es verano, he ido a la playa, y vuelvo muerta a casa…


End file.
